


Большое приключение

by Korue



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Multi, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ретеллинг "Дюймовочки".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Большое приключение

**Глава первая.** Друзья и враги

Лист кувшинки тихо покачивался прямо посередине огромного пруда. Хиджиката сидел, скрестив ноги, подперев щёку кулаком, и устало смотрел перед собой.   
Подлые Чошу, коварно похитившие его из дома Кондо-сана, улетели, но обещали вернуться. Интуиция подсказывала, что дожидаться их возвращения не стоит. Вот только у Хиджикаты не было ни единой идеи – как выбраться отсюда.  
Сначала он звал на помощь, но тщетно. Потом всерьёз задумался о том, чтобы добраться до берега вплавь, но пруд был слишком велик – он выбился бы из сил и утонул, а ведь ещё нужно было как-то преодолеть густые заросли осоки. Ему пришло в голову, что можно управлять листом кувшинки как лодкой, но где взять весло? Использовать ножны от катаны казалось немыслимым кощунством.   
Смеркалось. Из леса потянуло холодом, в желудке заурчало. Инстинкт самосохранения начал брать верх над принципами, и Хиджиката уже готов был опустить ножны в воду (предварительно вытащив катану, конечно), когда откуда-то вдруг послышался тоненький голосок:  
– Хиджиката-сан! Хиджиката-сан!  
Хиджиката огляделся, но вокруг никого не было, только осока тихо колыхалась на ветру.  
– Я здесь!  
Хиджиката догадался посмотреть вверх.  
– Сайто!  
Сайто завис над листком, его крылышки двигались быстро, сливаясь в размытое марево. Хиджиката так обрадовался, что, находись они на земле, немедленно бы его обнял. И это возвращало их к серьёзной проблеме.  
– Как ты меня вытащишь?  
Оба задумались. Крылья Сайто были слишком тонкими, чтобы выдержать двойной вес – он не смог бы поднять Хиджикату в воздух.  
– Если у вас есть что-то длинное, – медленно сказал Сайто, – то вы могли бы привязать один край к листу, а другой дать мне, и я отбуксировал бы вас к берегу.  
– Что-то длинное…  
– Например, поясок, – предложил Сайто. – Если бы вы дали мне ваш оби…  
– С меня же хакама свалятся.  
Сайто слегка покраснел.  
– Тогда, может быть, ваши волосы? Ваши прекрасные, длинные, густые и душистые волосы…  
– При чём здесь мои волосы?  
– Если вы их обрежете и совьёте из них верёвку… – румянец Сайто стал гуще. – Длинную, прочную, мягкую и шелковистую верёвку…  
– Что за бредовая идея! У меня не настолько длинные волосы, да и плести я не умею.  
– Тогда ваши фундоши… если их размотать…  
– Заткнись! Не хочу ничего слышать!  
Хиджиката критически оглядел себя. Что-то достаточно длинное, но не оби и уж точно не фундоши. Что-то… Хиджиката поднял руки и развязал узел на шнурке, стягивающем волосы. Длинные пряди рассыпались по плечам, и он нетерпеливо отбросил их за спину.  
– Ах!  
Сайто забыл, что нужно двигать крыльями, и едва не свалился в воду.  
– Вы всё-таки решили отрезать волосы?  
– Нет, и ты в курсе, что у тебя кровь идёт? Всё в порядке?  
– Д-да, – Сайто поспешил отвернуться.   
Хиджиката пожал плечами и занялся делом. Сначала он перерубил стебелёк листа катаной, а потом привязал к нему конец шнурка. К несчастью, шнурок оказался слишком короткий – если дать второй конец Сайто, тому пришлось бы лететь над самой водой, рискуя намочить крылья или попасться какой-нибудь рыбе. Хиджиката задумался.   
Тут его взгляд упал на шнурок, повязанный поверх ножен - если соединить его с первым, получилась бы довольно длинная верёвка. Конечно, без упора ножны будут скользить за поясом, но с этим временным неудобством можно было примириться.  
– Сайто… Сайто, ты меня слышишь?!  
Тот всё ещё размазывал по лицу натёкшую из носа кровь. Хиджиката вздохнул – Сайто был хорошим парнем, но немного со странностями.  
Он связал вместе два шнурка и перекинул свободный конец Сайто.  
– Давай к тому берегу.  
– Слушаюсь!  
Сайто прижал шнурок к груди и полетел, таща за собой лист кувшинки. Хиджиката поправил сползающую катану и посмотрел вперёд, приложив ладонь козырьком ко лбу. Таким ходом, они должны были добраться до берега в лучшем случае через час – Сайто старался изо всех сил, но лист двигался по воде медленно и неохотно.  
– Так, так, что тут у нас? – вдруг сказали прямо над головой.  
Голос был знакомый, даже слишком знакомый, и Хиджиката посмотрел вверх с нехорошим предчувствием.   
Казама Чикаге завис над водой, с интересом их разглядывая.  
Хиджиката мысленно выругался – от Казамы и в обычное время были сплошные неприятности, а сейчас его появление уж точно ничего хорошего не сулило.  
– Хиджиката, – сказал Казама с удовольствием, – чем это ты занимаешься?  
– Не твоё дело, – Хиджиката отвернулся и скрестил руки на груди, надеясь, что Казаме станет скучно, и он отстанет.  
Но не тут-то было: Казама сделал круг над листом и завис уже с другой стороны.  
– Дай угадаю, – протянул он со смешком, – ты решил сбежать с поклонником? Совершаешь водную прогулку? Охотишься на лягушек.  
– Тебе совсем заняться нечем, что ли? – спросил Хиджиката сквозь зубы.   
Казама вдруг перестал улыбаться.  
– Я всегда занимаюсь только тем, что хочу, – сказал он надменно, – и прямо сейчас я хочу…  
Неожиданно он метнулся вниз, схватил Хиджикату под мышки и тут же взмыл вверх.  
– Что ты делаешь, ублюдок?!  
Хиджиката схватился, было, за меч, но ножны предательски соскользнули.  
– Сайто!  
Сайто продолжал лететь, ничего не замечая и повторяя себе под нос:  
– Хиджиката-сан дал мне свою вещь, у меня есть вещь Хиджикаты-сана…  
Казама фыркнул.  
– Я не с ним, – сказал Хиджиката.  
Без дополнительного веса листок стал лёгким, и Сайто полетел быстрее, стремительно удаляясь. Хиджиката начал дёргаться, надеясь упасть в пруд, но Казама заложил такой крутой вираж, что земля и небо на секунду поменялись местами. Меч за поясом качнулся и вывалился, упав в воду, следом за ним бултыхнулись ножны.  
– Даже не пытайся, – сказал Казама. – Со мной ты не справишься, а этот хилый мотылёк тебе не поможет.   
Хиджиката не ответил, борясь с тошнотой.  
Когда он наконец отдышался – пруд остался позади, и под ними простирался лес. 

**Глава вторая.** В плену

– И что дальше? – спросил Хиджиката неприязненно.  
– Не твоё дело, – ответил Казама с не меньшей неприязнью.  
После того как он притащил Хиджикату в свой дом, в гостевую комнату, он стал мрачным и недовольным.  
Хиджиката закатил глаза.  
– Зачем я здесь? Тебе настолько скучно? Никто не желает иметь с тобой дела, поэтому ты притаскиваешь сюда людей силой?  
– Помолчи. Ты мой пленник, и будешь делать всё, что я захочу.  
– Звучит вдохновляюще, – пробормотал Хиджиката. – Чего же ты от меня хочешь?  
В дверь постучали, потом створки раздвинулись, и на пороге появился Амагири. Он поклонился и отступил в сторону, пропуская в комнату двух служанок, которые несли поднос с едой и свёрнутую одежду.  
– Поешь, – приказал Казама, – потом хорошенько вымоешься и переоденешься в чистое.  
– Не слишком ли ты заботишься о пленнике?  
Казама презрительно поджал губы.  
– От тебя воняет тиной, и выглядишь ты отвратительно, так что я забочусь только о себе.   
Хиджиката хотел ответить на это оскорбительное замечание по достоинству, но Казама добавил:  
– Постарайся хорошо вымыть волосы. Служанки принесут любой шампунь, какой захочешь.  
– Ты как-то странно заботишься о себе!  
Казама зловеще захохотал и направился к выходу. Он продолжал хохотать, даже когда вышел в коридор.   
Хиджиката посмотрел на Амагири.  
– Прошу прощения, – сказал тот.  
Потом снова поклонился и вышел вместе со служанками.  
Оставшись один, Хиджиката подошёл к свёртку с одеждой и вытащил из него юкату красивого сиреневого цвета, в точности подходящего к его глазам.   
Всё это было очень, очень странно.

Казама Чикаге был не просто жуком. Он был единственным наследником одного из самых уважаемых кланов в лесу. Разумеется, с раннего детства любой его каприз выполнялся без промедлений, и Казама привык, что всегда получает то, что захочет. Жуки отличались необыкновенной силой и скоростью, но даже среди них Казама выделялся: он был силён, богат и хорош собой. И он никогда не встречал преград на своём пути – пока не встретил Хиджикату Тошизо.  
Хиджиката не был жуком, птицей или животным – он был человеком, хоть и очень маленьким. И он был силён.  
Казаме нравилось сражаться с ним, нравилось спорить – Хиджиката забавно злился, но никогда не пасовал и был острым на язык. Но чем дальше, тем чаще Казама начал ловить себя на том, что хочет чего-то большего. Чего именно – он и сам не мог понять.   
Сегодня, когда он увидел Хиджикату на листе кувшинки – беспомощного и с распущенными волосами, на него как будто нашло помутнение. Это был сиюминутный порыв – схватить Хиджикату и принести в свой дом. Когда же помутнение прошло, Казама понял, что понятия не имеет, что делать дальше.  
– Казама, – Ширануи как всегда был непочтителен, – принцесса О-Сэн желает вас видеть.  
Казама нахмурился – такой внезапный визит ничего хорошего не сулил.  
О-Сэн ждала его, обмахиваясь веером. За её спиной сидела телохранительница, и Ширануи моментально сделал на неё стойку.  
– Чикаге-кун! – О-сэн широко улыбнулась. – Рад меня видеть?  
Казама пробормотал что-то неразборчивое и сел напротив неё.   
Они с О-Сэн были знакомы с детства, поэтому ей позволялось больше, чем кому бы то ни было. Или правильнее сказать: О-Сэн позволяла себе многое, а Казаме пришлось с этим смириться.  
– Чем обязан? – спросил он сухо.  
– Разве ты не знаешь? Весь лес уже судачит о том, что ты привёл в дом человека.  
Казама закатил глаза – среди жуков слухи распространялись не просто быстро, а очень быстро.  
– Почему это кого-то волнует?  
О-Сэн сложила веер с громким щелчком.  
– Так, – сказала она стальным тоном, – вы двое, подождите за дверью.  
Вот по этой причине Казама и не обручился с О-Сэн, хотя она тоже была из древнего и богатого рода – единственное, что ему светило в этом браке – роль подкаблучника.  
Едва за телохранителями закрылись двери, О-Сэн пересела ближе к Казаме и цепко взяла его за рукав.  
– Послушай, – сказала она строго, – каким бы ни был этот человек, он тебе не пара.  
– Что ты имеешь…  
– Он же человек! Ваши дети будут полукровками!  
– Какие ещё дети! Ты всё неправильно поняла!  
– Род Казама, гордившийся чистотой крови, будет унижен таким мезальянсом, ты это понимаешь?  
– А ты сама понимаешь, что несёшь!  
О-Сэн не слушала.  
– Если об этом узнает твой отец, он откажется от тебя.  
– Я единственный наследник.  
– Не совсем. Ты забыл про своего четвероюродного брата Акаге?  
Казама нахмурился.  
– А, этот… В детстве мы звали его Ахокаге.  
– Помню, – О-Сэн хихикнула, но тут же нахмурилась. – Может быть, он и глуповат, но ему хотя бы хватило ума жениться.  
– Вот как? – теперь помрачнел Казама.  
– Да, на чистокровной, и у них уже двое детей, – О-Сэн отодвинулась и снова начала обмахиваться веером. – Твой отец может назначить наследниками детей Акаге. Тебе нужно всерьёз озаботиться поисками невесты.  
Она вдруг подмигнула.  
– А вот когда будешь женат, сможешь развлекаться с людьми в своё удовольствие. Раз уж тебе нравятся межвидовые связи.  
– Не нравятся!

Отделавшись от О-Сэн, Казама направился к себе – нужно было хорошенько всё обдумать. Он даже ещё не решил, что делать с Хиджикатой, а по лесу уже поползли слухи, один глупее другого. Если что-то из этих бредней дойдёт до отца…  
– Господин, – Амагири вынырнул из темноты, преградив ему путь, – могу я спросить?  
– О чём?  
– Что вы намерены делать с Хиджикатой?  
Казама поморщился – если бы он знал!  
– По лесу ходят нехорошие слухи, – продолжил Амагири, – если ваш отец узнает…  
– То я объясню ему, что эти слухи нелепы, – процедил Казама.  
Он только сильнее разозлился от того, что кто-то озвучил его собственные мысли.  
– При всём уважении к Хиджикате-доно, он другого вида – ваши дети будут полукровками.  
– Вы все сговорились?!  
– Если бы только вы были женаты…  
– Я намерен жениться, – сказал Казама сквозь зубы. – На королеве эльфов. Это ли не достойная партия для рода Казама?  
– Но господин, она ведь вам отказала…  
– Амагири.  
– Уже пятьдесят девять раз.  
– Хватит об этом!  
Амагири молча поклонился, и Казама собрался идти дальше, когда тот тихо сказал:  
– Вам нужно избавиться от этого человека.  
Казама резко обернулся, но Амагири уже исчез в темноте.   
Придя в свои комнаты, Казама первым делом раскурил кисэру, потом сел у окна и окинул ночной лес невидящим взглядом.  
Он мог отнести Хиджикату обратно, на берег пруда, чтобы пресечь нелепые слухи. Жизнь снова стала бы прежней – они бы сталкивались периодически, обмениваясь колкостями и ударами меча. Так было бы правильно, так было бы проще.  
Казама выдохнул дым и усмехнулся – он не хотел поступать правильно, не хотел искать лёгких путей. Он хотел оставить Хиджикату себе, а Казама Чикаге всегда делал только то, что хотел.  
Но в чём-то О-Сэн была права. Подумав так, Казама пересел за стол и достал письменные принадлежности. Нужно было отправить королеве эльфов брачное предложение. В шестидесятый раз. 

Хиджиката плотно поужинал, с удовольствием искупался, переоделся в юкату и почувствовал себя достаточно хорошо, для того чтобы попытаться бежать.   
Он как раз отломал первый прут из защищавшей окно деревянной решётки, когда в комнату без стука вошёл Амагири.  
Он посмотрел на Хиджикату, потом на прут в его руках, а потом сказал:  
– Хиджиката-доно, не хотите ли вы бежать отсюда?  
Хиджиката прищурился. Не то чтобы у него был выбор, но такое предложение выглядело подозрительно.  
– Почему ты хочешь мне помочь.  
– Это ради моего хозяина. Я не могу допустить, чтобы в роду Казама появились полукровки.  
Хиджиката ничего не понял, но не стал задавать новые вопросы. Эти жуки всегда были со странностями.  
Амагири вывел его из комнаты и повёл за собой по бесконечным полутёмным коридорам. Иногда им на пути встречался кто-то из слуг, и приходилось поспешно прятаться. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем они выбрались из помещения на задний двор. Дом Казамы размещался в кроне высокого дерева и, глянув вниз, Хиджиката понял, что ни за что не сможет спуститься на землю. К счастью, ему и не пришлось: Амагири подхватил его под мышки и без видимых усилий взлетел в воздух.  
Какое-то время они летели над лесом – Хиджикату раскачивало на ветру, сандалии норовили свалиться с ног, волосы лезли в глаза – этот путь показался ему бесконечным. Наконец Амагири начал снижаться и приземлился в центре широкой, хорошо утоптанной тропы.  
– Если вы пойдёте по этой дороге, не сворачивая, – сказал он Хиджикате, которого всё ещё слегка покачивало после полёта, – то к утру выберетесь из леса. Надеюсь, мы никогда больше не увидимся.  
– Подожди, – опомнился Хиджиката, – дай мне какое-нибудь оружие!  
Амагири молча расправил крылья, готовясь взлететь.  
– Хотя бы шнурок для волос! – в отчаянии крикнул Хиджиката.  
– Зачем? – удивился Амагири. – Вам идёт.  
И улетел, не слушая возражений.  
Оставшись один, Хиджиката огляделся. В кустах по обе стороны от тропы что-то шевелилось и трескало. Высоко над головой ухала сова, сквозь переплетение веток мерцали чьи-то алые глаза. Хиджиката поёжился.   
В лесу водилось так много существ, намного больше и сильнее, чем он, а у него даже оружия не было. При мысли о верной катане, сгинувшей в пруду, становилось тоскливо, но Хиджиката понимал, что оставаться на месте и предаваться сожалениям бесполезно.   
Немного поискав, он нашёл суковатую, но крепкую веточку и приладил её к поясу. Теперь можно было отправляться в путь.   
Идти пришлось довольно долго, и, когда Хиджиката выбрался на опушку, край неба на востоке уже заалел.  
Взобравшись на кочку и оглядевшись, Хиджиката почувствовал что-то очень близкое к отчаянию. Перед ним, насколько хватало глаз, простиралась бесконечная серая степь – никакого намёка на жильё, зелёные луга и заросший осокой пруд. Дом Кондо-сана остался на другой стороне леса. 

**Глава третья.** Новые знакомые

Следующие несколько дней Хиджиката шёл вдоль кромки леса. Он старался пройти как можно больше, пока солнце не село, и почти не делал привалов, но, как он ни выбивался из сил, пройденное расстояние всё равно оставалось мизерным.   
Вернуться в лес Хиджиката не решался – там водилось слишком много хищных зверей и птиц, а попытка обойти лес кругом, грозила занять много месяцев. Тем более что близилась зима. Он надеялся встретить людей, у которых смог бы попросить помощи, но вокруг по-прежнему не было ни души. Питался Хиджиката засохшими ягодами – и те порой приходилось с боем отвоёвывать у муравьёв. Ночами становилось всё холоднее, и однажды, когда он проснулся, стуча зубами, то увидел, что вся трава вокруг покрылась инеем. Очевидно было, что если он не встретит людей до морозов, то погибнет.  
И в это тяжёлое время Хиджикате улыбнулась удача.  
Он брёл, глядя под ноги и раздвигая густую траву, когда земля под ногами вдруг вздыбилась – крупные комья полетели во все стороны, и из-под земли поднялся огромный зубастый зверь. Присмотревшись, Хиджиката понял, что перед ним не подземный монстр, а всего лишь крот. Впрочем, даже крот был в несколько раз его больше, и Хиджиката схватился за палку, приготовившись подороже продать свою жизнь.  
– Ого, кто это тут у нас? – сказал крот. Голос у него был густой и рокочущий. – Какая-то соплячка.  
Хиджиката мигом забыл о разнице в размерах.  
– Разуй глаза, я что, похож на женщину!  
Крот наклонился и повёл носом.  
– Пахнешь хорошо, как девчонка.  
Он попытался зарыться носом Хиджикате в волосы, и тот, недолго думая, ткнул его палкой. Впрочем, крот успел отскочить с удивительной для его комплекции ловкостью.  
– А вот характер скверный, – сказал он, ухмыляясь. – Эй, очкарик, что скажешь?  
Из-за спины крота выглянула полевая мышь. Она поправила очки с круглыми стёклами и окинула Хиджикату пренебрежительным взглядом.  
– Полагаю, это существо мужского пола.  
– Жаль, – вздохнул крот, – я предпочитаю женщин.   
– Что вы себе позволяете, – сквозь зубы сказал Хиджиката. – Вам бы лучше не шутить так.  
– Или что?  
Крот вдруг замахнулся резко и практически молниеносно, но Хиджиката видел его движение и остался на месте. Кулак замер в сантиметре от его лба – у Хиджикаты раздуло чёлку, но он не моргнул, глядя на крота в упор и стараясь вложить в этот взгляд всю свою злость.  
Секунду они стояли так, а потом крот вдруг оглушительно расхохотался.  
– Хоть у тебя и скверный характер, но ты не трус. Ты мне нравишься, сопляк.  
– Меня зовут Хиджиката.  
– А меня Серизава. Это – Саннан.  
– Яманами, – поправил мышь.  
– Мой дом неподалёку, – как ни в чём не бывало продолжил крот. – Не хочешь поужинать с нами?  
Хиджиката открыл было рот, чтобы отказаться, но именно в этот момент его желудок вдруг громко и отчётливо заурчал. Серизава снова расхохотался.  
– Полагаю, это было согласие?   
Хиджиката поколебался, но в итоге всё–таки кивнул.

Слуги Серизавы приготовили роскошный ужин. При виде ломящегося от яств стола, Хиджиката забыл все свои сомнения и набросился на еду, едва пробормотав: «Приятного аппетита».  
Серизава вряд ли был так же голоден, как он, но не отставал – они даже пару раз столкнулись палочками над общими блюдами. Саннан сидел на своей стороне стола и всем видом старался показать, что осуждает такое поведение – Хиджикате он сразу не понравился.  
– Ну ладно, – сказал Серизава, когда первый голод был утолён. – Может быть, расскажешь про себя? Я здесь давно живу, но таких как ты раньше не встречал.   
Хиджиката подумал секунду, а потом рассказал свою историю, опустив некоторые ненужные подробности. Например, про то, как Сайто пускал кровь носом, или как Амагири бредил о детях-полукровках.  
– Значит, ты хочешь попасть на другую сторону леса? – спросил Серизава, когда он закончил.  
– Да, в дом Кондо-сана, он наверняка очень волнуется.  
Серизава покачал головой.  
– Невозможно, – сказал он. – Зима уже на пороге, ты не успеешь до морозов.  
– Если вы покажете мне, где живут люди.  
– Ближайшая деревня за полем, – прошелестел Саннан.   
Хиджиката вспомнил огромное, бескрайнее поле и внутренне поёжился.  
– Почему бы тебе не остаться? – сказал Серизава.  
– Что?  
Серизава налил саке в две пиалы, одну поставил перед собой, другую пододвинул Хиджикате.  
– Перезимуешь у меня, а как потеплеет, отправишься в путь. – Он хохотнул: – Как раз до следующей зимы успеешь.  
Хиджиката прищурился.   
– С чего вдруг вы мне это предлагаете.  
– Так скучно же! Думаешь, легко прожить всю зиму под землёй в компании этого зануды-Саннана.  
– Я всё слышу. И меня зовут Яманами.  
Хиджиката заколебался. Он прекрасно знал, что в этой жизни ничего не делается просто так, но и выбор у него был небогатый: либо принять предложение Серизавы, либо замёрзнуть насмерть.  
– Договорились, – сказал он неохотно.  
Серизава отсалютовал ему пиалой, и Хиджиката ответил тем же. Саннан, которому саке никто не предложил, молча наблюдал за ними – стёкла его очков бликовали, скрывая выражение глаз.

Дом Серизавы был огромен: большую его часть занимали кладовые, доверху забитые припасами, а за ними начинались бесконечные запутанные подземные ходы.  
– Туда не суйся, – сказал Серизава, – заблудишься.  
Жить здесь действительно было скучно. Серизава всё время проводил снаружи, возвращаясь с новой порцией провизии, а Саннан почти всегда сидел у себя в комнате. Из-за его двери доносились какие-то плески, звон стекла и короткие глухие хлопки, похожие на взрыв петарды. Когда Хиджиката прямо спросил, чем Саннан занимается, тот поправил очки, загадочно улыбнулся и сказал, что пытается изобрести универсальное лекарство, которое лечило бы ото всех болезней.   
Так и вышло, что большую часть времени Хиджиката был предоставлен сам себе. К счастью, Серизава оказался хорошим бойцом, и в его доме нашлось место для небольшого додзё. Там Хиджиката и проводил дни, тренируясь до изнеможения.   
Это было лучше, чем жизнь впроголодь наверху, но Хиджикату беспокоили два момента. Во-первых, ему не давали оружия, но это объяснялось тем, что подходящего меча здесь просто не было. Хиджиката вооружился боккеном, да и тот пришлось обрезать ему по росту. Во-вторых, Серизава не позволял ему собрать волосы в хвост. Хиджиката пытался перевязать слишком длинные пряди бечёвкой или полоской ткани, но Серизава каждый раз устраивал скандал из-за этого. В конце концов, Хиджиката сдался и решил не обращать внимания на эту причуду.  
А вот игнорировать скуку было труднее. Поэтому он и решил исследовать подземные ходы – просто из любопытства.

Выбрав время, когда Серизава был снаружи, а Саннан снова заперся у себя, Хиджиката взял лучину и отправился в путь. Чтобы не запутаться, он сворачивал налево на каждом повороте, а чтобы уж точно не потеряться, прихватил с собой мешок хлебных крошек и бросал их на пол через равные промежутки.  
Довольно скоро стало ясно, что подземный лабиринт слишком велик: ходы скрещивались, петляли, уходили в чернильную темноту или обрывались тупиком. Хиджиката уже не пытался запомнить путь – просто всегда сворачивал налево и не забывал бросать крошки на пол.   
Под землёй ощущение времени терялось, и он не знал, сколько времени провёл здесь, когда очередной поворот налево вывел его не в новый ход, а в круглую подземную залу. Посреди неё лежало что-то большое, более темное, чем земляные стены.   
Это была ласточка. Она лежала неподвижно, распластав крылья, и Хиджиката решил, что она мертва, но когда он уже собрался идти дальше, ласточка вдруг пошевелилась.  
– Кто здесь?  
Голос звучал слабо, еле слышно – ласточка, может, и была жива, но явно на последнем издыхании.  
– Женщина?  
– Вы тут все слепые, что ли?!  
– Жаль, – сказала ласточка равнодушно. – Я надеялся перед смертью увидеть нежную красотку, а вместо этого получаю крикливого мужика.  
– Заткнись, бесишь.  
– Иди уже, – ласточка устало закрыла глаз. – Тут тебе не цирк.  
Хиджиката заколебался. Нахальный засранец бесил, но ему явно пришлось несладко.  
– Есть хочешь?  
Ласточка мигом вскинулась.  
– Спрашиваешь!  
Хиджиката встряхнул мешок, где ещё оставались хлебные крошки – в глазах ласточки загорелся жадный огонёк.  
– Дай сюда.  
Хиджиката задумчиво потряхивал мешком.  
– Дайте, – исправилась ласточка.  
Хиджиката ждал.   
– Пожалуйста?  
– Так-то лучше.  
Стоило положить мешок перед ласточкой, как она набросилась на угощение, глотая крошки с невероятной скоростью.   
Хиджиката обошёл её кругом, поднимая лучину повыше, чтобы всё разглядеть – ласточка была ужасно худая, истощённая, как будто её морили голодом.   
– Кто это с тобой сделал? Серизава?  
– Не знаю такого. Здесь бывает только ублюдок в очках, но он давно не приходил, – ласточка заглянула в опустевший мешок: – Это всё?  
– Да.  
– Ясно. Тогда отстань, я спать хочу.  
– Ненадолго же хватило твоей благодарности!  
Ласточка демонстративно сунула голову под крыло. Разговаривать смысла не было, без крошек продолжать путь Хиджиката не решался – пришлось возвращаться.

 **Глава четвёртая.** Соджи

На следующий день Хиджиката едва дождался, когда останется один. Он взял с собой целый мешок разной еды и снова отправился в подземелье.  
– Опять ты, – приветствовала ласточка. – У тебя так мало друзей?  
При этом она косила глазом на мешок, который Хиджиката поставил на землю.  
– Значит так, – Хиджиката развязал мешок. – Либо ведёшь себя нормально и отвечаешь на мои вопросы, либо я ухожу.  
– А мешок оставишь?  
– Не мечтай!  
– Ладно, договорились.  
Ласточку звали Соджи, и он был болен.   
– Не знаю, как это случилось, – сказал Соджи, уплетая зёрна за обе щёки. – Я летел и вдруг почувствовал ужасную слабость – голова закружилась, и я упал.  
Он упал на яму, прикрытую ветками, и провалился под землю. Сил на то, чтобы выбраться наружу у него не было, и он бы наверное здесь и умер, если бы не Саннан.   
– Он пичкает меня горькими порошками и больно колет иголками, но хотя бы кормит. Точнее, кормил, а сейчас пропал. Я тут уже от голода загибаюсь.  
В свете лучины были видны следы уколов под его крылом. Хиджиката стиснул зубы – не зря Саннан ему не понравился, у него на морде было написано, что доверять такому нельзя. Лекарство от всех болезней, вот как! Он, должно быть, собирался прославиться, совершив открытие ценой незаконных и бесчеловечных экспериментов.  
– Дожить бы до весны, – мечтательно сказал Соджи. От сытости его разморило, глаза закрывались, и слова звучали неразборчиво. – Тогда я смогу выбраться отсюда.  
Задрав голову кверху, Хиджиката увидел, что потолок здесь не земляной – он казался полупрозрачным, как слюда.  
– Сейчас там всё смёрзлось от холода, – пробормотал Соджи, – но весной, когда лёд растает, я взлечу и вырвусь наружу… Снова увижу солнце, снова буду парить в небе… высоко-высоко…  
Он почти спал. Хиджиката сидел и задумчиво смотрел на него. Конечно, Соджи был невыносимым засранцем, способным вести себя мирно, только если его загоняли в угол, но и позволить ему умереть здесь, Хиджиката не мог.  
– Я тебе помогу, – решил он.  
Соджи распахнул глаза и посмотрел на него с удивлением, которое почти сразу сменилось насмешкой.  
– Да что ты можешь, мелюзга.   
Хиджиката его стукнул. Испытывать сострадание к поганцу было попросту невозможно.

Серизава, вернувшись домой, долго отряхивался в прихожей. На пол падали мокрые белые хлопья, которые тут же таяли, превращаясь в лужицы.  
– Зима, – сказал Серизава.  
Теперь все дни Хиджикаты оказались заполнены. Они с Серизавой играли в шоги или устраивали спарринги в додзё, или просто разговаривали – почти все беседы превращались в спор, но Хиджикате это скорее нравилось. Серизава ему тоже нравился бы, если бы не странная любовь к его волосам. Он всё норовил то потрогать, то понюхать их, это было не то чтобы неприятно, но немного странно.  
Соджи Хиджиката навещал по ночам. Приходилось соблюдать осторожность, потому что Саннан снова вспомнил о своём пленнике и продолжил пичкать его какой-то дрянью, от которой Соджи вроде бы не становилось хуже, но и лучше – тоже. Со временем они пришли к пониманию и почти начали ладить. Это выражалось в том, что Соджи обращался к Хиджикате на «вы», а тот закрывал глаза на его колкие и порой слишком меткие высказывания.   
Хиджиката рассказал свою историю, и Соджи, неохотно и всем видом демонстрируя, что оказывает ему огромную услугу, пообещал, что отнесёт его домой к Кондо-сану.   
Соджи был самодовольным, острым на язык и недобрым, но Хиджиката чувствовал, что постепенно привязывается к нему, как если бы они были друзьями. А ещё, должно быть, из-за болезни Соджи, он чувствовал ответственность за него, хотя тот и был в несколько раз его больше. Порой так и подмывало схватить Саннана и вытрясти из него мерзкую душонку, но тот, как чувствовал – не вылезал из своей комнаты, даже ел там.  
Однажды Хиджиката поднялся к входной двери и, налегая всем весом, приоткрыл её – совсем немного, только чтобы можно было выглянуть на улицу.   
Всё вокруг было белым: земля и небо сливались в одно бесконечное белое полотно. Хиджиката огляделся, пытаясь увидеть хоть что-то кроме снега, но порыв холодного ветра ударил в грудь, заставив покачнуться. Это действительно была зима и, пока она не закончилась, о том, чтобы уйти отсюда не могло быть и речи.

Дни шли за днями, складываясь в недели. Чтобы как-то следить за временем, Хиджиката разлиновал бумагу и отмечал каждый день галочкой. Раз в неделю он шёл к входной двери и выглядывал на улицу, в надежде на изменения к лучшему. Но снаружи всё оставалось неизменно белым, только от раза к разу становилось холоднее. Однажды Хиджиката не смог открыть дверь: он толкал её изо всех сил и вспотел от натуги, но так ничего и не добился.  
– Завалило, – сказал Серизава. – В январе всегда снежно.  
Соджи обрадовался, когда Хиджиката пересказал ему этот разговор.   
– Половина зимы прошла – весна не за горами. Едва потеплеет, мне станет лучше, и я смогу выбраться отсюда.  
Хиджиката нахмурился.  
– Мы, – поправился Соджи. – Мы выберемся. Хотя, конечно, вы просто нагло пользуетесь моей добротой.  
– «Твоей» чем?  
– Как будто кто-то чуть более циничный согласился бы тащить постороннего человека на себе через весь лес.  
– Постороннего, значит.  
– Я просто святой, – продолжал кривляться Соджи, – сам себе поража...  
Он вдруг закашлялся. Он и раньше кашлял, жалуясь на сквозняки – Хиджиката принёс бы ему одеяло, если бы не опасался, что Саннан это увидит и всё поймёт. Однако сейчас Соджи кашлял не так как раньше – это был долгий изматывающий кашель, который, казалось, никогда не закончится.   
Хиджиката подбежал к нему, обхватил за шею и забормотал что-то успокаивающее. Он понятия не имел, что делать, чтобы ему помочь. Глаза у Соджи закатились, он начал задыхаться, и Хиджиката испугался не на шутку. Он уже готов был бежать к Саннану и просить о помощи, но Соджи вдруг выкашлял сгусток крови и затих. Какое-то время они оба молча смотрели на тёмную, почти чёрную в свете лучины кровь.  
– Нужно дожить до весны, – сказал Соджи еле слышно. – Едва потеплеет, я выберусь отсюда и вас вытащу. Мы здесь не сгинем, обещаю.

Саннан, теперь поил Соджи какими-то микстурами, и тот больше не кашлял кровью, но всё равно оставался слабым и измученным. На его характере это никак не отразилось, впрочем. Хиджиката старался вести себя с ним помягче, и поганец, почуяв слабину, вконец обнаглел. Хиджиката таскал ему деликатесы из кладовых Серизавы, терпеливо сносил шутки про волосы и прочую чушь, и лишь иногда, когда Соджи совсем зарывался, спрашивал, как бы в пустоту – насколько допустимо избивать больных. Соджи притихал, но ненадолго.   
Так всё и продолжалось, пока однажды Хиджиката в очередной раз не открыл входную дверь и не выглянул наружу, привычно кутаясь в тёплое хаори.  
Что-то изменилось. Он огляделся, щурясь от яркого света, пытаясь понять – что же не так, а когда понял, замер, не веря глазам. Мир больше не был однотонным: то тут, то там на белом проступали тёмные грязные прорехи – снег начал таять, обнажая землю.  
– Уже почти весна, – сказал Серизава, когда Хиджиката рассказал ему об этом за партией в шоги.   
– Значит, я скоро смогу отправиться домой.  
– Нет, что ты, ещё слишком рано. Надо подождать, пока снег стает. К тому же, в марте то и дело случаются заморозки. Я бы на твоём месте раньше апреля даже и не думал об этом.  
– До апреля? Но это слишком долго! – Хиджиката запнулся и поспешил добавить: – Конечно же, мне очень нравится гостить у вас, но мне предстоит долгая дорога, и чем раньше я отправлюсь в путь, тем…  
– Сказал в апреле, значит, в апреле! – рявкнул Серизава.  
Это было так неожиданно, что Хиджиката замер, глядя на него, а Серизава привстал со своего места, нависая над столиком для шоги. Тишина всё длилась и длилась, становясь невыносимой, а потом Серизава фыркнул и тяжело уселся на своё место.  
– О тебе же беспокоюсь, не чужой, всё-таки, – пробурчал он. – Твой ход.  
– Не собирается он вас отпускать, – сказал Соджи.  
Хиджиката помолчал. Он и раньше подозревал что-то подобное, а сегодняшний разговор его окончательно в этом убедил.  
– Но почему? Какая ему разница? Мы ведь даже не друзья.  
Соджи захихикал.  
– Вы такой наивный, – сказал он с удовольствием, – вроде бы не дурак, а простейших вещей не понимаете. Может, вы ещё и девственник?  
– А это здесь при чём?!  
Соджи не ответил, только снова захихикал. Хиджиката уже хотел его слегка стукнуть, когда Соджи вдруг перестал смеяться и начал кашлять. В последнее время это случалось всё чаще.  
– Нужно поспешить и убираться отсюда, – сказал Соджи, после того, как Хиджиката напоил его тёплым чаем из фляги. – Как только растает снег, мы улетим.  
С тех пор он начал повторять это, как заклинание: «Когда растает снег, мы улетим». Хиджиката молчал. Что бы Соджи ни говорил, чувствовал он себя всё хуже и кашлял всё чаще – Хиджиката уже не верил, что он сможет взлететь.  
Сам он то и дело открывал входную дверь, подолгу задерживаясь на пороге: с каждым днём снега становилось всё меньше, а солнечные лучи светили всё ярче. Насколько быстро угасал Соджи, настолько же быстро расцветала природа, как будто это было взаимосвязано.  
В один из дней Хиджиката увидел несколько зелёных травинок прямо у порога, они пробились сквозь землю и упрямо тянулись к солнцу, как окончательный и самый надёжный знак того, что наступила весна.   
– Давайте улетим сегодня ночью, – сказал Соджи.  
Он смотрел на травинки с тоской, и Хиджиката пожалел, что принёс их, в надежде поднять ему настроение.  
– Ты слишком слаб сейчас, нужно подождать.  
– Чего ждать?! Мне не станет лучше, это любому понятно.  
Хиджиката потёр лоб – он чувствовал себя ужасно, но должен был сказать это:  
– Ты не сможешь взлететь, Соджи. У тебя не получится.  
– Получится. Порошки очкарика – пусть ненадолго, но они помогают. Я вам расскажу, как они выглядят, вы принесёте их мне, и я смогу выбраться отсюда.   
– Соджи…  
– Я же обещал, что вытащу вас, и я сдержу обещание. Может быть, меня не хватит на то, чтобы долететь до вашего дома, но хоть какую-то часть пути…  
Хиджиката открыл рот, чтобы сообщить ему, что он полный идиот и только зря себя угробит.  
– Пожалуйста, – сказал Соджи.  
Он отвернулся, и Хиджиката отвернулся тоже. Он мог понять это – Соджи хотел сам выбрать свою смерть, умереть не под землёй, в плену, а на свободе.   
– Ладно, – сказал Хиджиката. – Сегодня ночью. 

**Глава пятая.** Побег

Как назло, именно этим вечером Серизава устроил пирушку. Хиджиката пить не любил и не умел – его развозило с первой же пиалы, и Серизава прекрасно это знал. Тем не менее, он настоял на выпивке. Отказаться значило вызвать подозрения, поэтому пришлось смириться.  
Это было совсем не весело: Серизава что-то рассказывал, а Хиджиката сидел как на иголках и старательно делал вид, что пьёт. Если он только подносил пиалу к губам, не отпивая, Серизава начинал спрашивать – почему он пьёт так мало, неужели не нравится саке. Когда же Хиджикате удавалось незаметно выплеснуть саке под стол, Серизава немедленно наполнял его пиалу до краёв.  
– Вот видишь, – сказал он, откупоривая новую бутылку, – а говорил, что пить не умеешь.  
– Я ум-мею! – воскликнул Хиджиката, старательно изображая опьянение.  
Серизава расхохотался.  
– Весело с тобой, – сказал он, разливая саке по пиалам. – Хорошо, что мы познакомились.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на него, потом отвёл взгляд.  
– Серизава-сан… Вы ведь не собираетесь меня отпускать, верно?  
Серизава смешался, потом пододвинулся ближе и приобнял его за плечи.   
– Понимаешь… – от него несло саке, и Хиджиката попытался отодвинуться, но Серизава держал крепко. – Ну куда ты пойдёшь? Тебя же кто угодно сожрать может – только сгинешь зазря. Да и потом… неужели тебе здесь не нравится?  
– Нравится, – сухо сказал Хиджиката.  
– Вот видишь! И ты мне нравишься.  
На щеках Серизавы выступил яркий румянец, его слегка шатало – наверняка он был сильно пьян, потому и начал откровенничать.   
– У тебя хороший характер, – сообщил, слегка заплетающимся языком, – хоть и скверный. Но хороший. А ещё…  
Серизава вдруг схватил Хиджикату в охапку и зарылся в его волосы носом.  
– Ты хорошо пахнешь.  
Он шумно вздохнул и рухнул лицом вниз.  
Когда Хиджиката выполз из-под его туши, Серизава крепко спал, слегка похрапывая во сне. При этом он умудрился схватить Хиджикату за волосы, зажав в кулаке одну длинную прядь. Выбраться из захвата оказалось невозможно, а когда Хиджиката попытался разжать пальцы Серизавы, тот нахмурился и заворочался, едва не проснувшись. Пришлось идти другим путём.  
За зиму волосы отросли и были достаточно длинными, чтобы Хиджиката смог добраться до подставки с мечами и вытащить вакидзаси. Собрав густые пряди у самого затылка, он отрезал их одним движением. Это было удивительное ощущение: голове сразу стало легко, а Хиджиката впервые за долгое время почувствовал себя свободным.   
Катана Серизавы была слишком большой для него, а вот вакидзаси пришёлся по росту – Хиджиката пристроил его за поясом и окончательно воспрял духом.   
– Спасибо за всё, Серизава-сан, – сказал он негромко. – К сожалению, я не могу дольше гостить у вас.   
Слегка поклонившись спящему, он вышел из комнаты. Нужно было найти порошки для Соджи.

Дверь в комнату Саннана оказалась незаперта, внутри никого не было. Хиджиката зажёг свечу и приступил к поискам.   
Порошки нашлись быстро – в плетеном ларце возле стола. Хиджиката как раз засовывал их в заплечный мешок, когда за его спиной сказали:  
– Это не поможет.  
Хиджиката стремительно обернулся, хватаясь за вакидзаси. Саннан стоял на пороге с невозмутимым видом.  
– Вы постриглись? – сказал он. – Не думаю, что это было удачное решение.  
– Тебя спросить забыли!  
Хиджиката был готов атаковать, если Саннан попробует поднять шум, но тот просто зашёл в комнату и аккуратно прикрыл дверь.  
– Эти порошки, – сказал он, – они только снимают симптомы ненадолго. Ласточке они не помогут.  
Хиджиката прищурился.  
– Давно ты знаешь?  
– С самого начала.  
– Почему не выдал нас?  
Саннан как будто удивился.  
– А должен был?  
– Ты же заманил его в ловушку и проводил над ним опыты!  
– Ничего подобного. Я нашёл его в подземелье и пытался лечить.  
– Ты пытал его – колол иголками!  
– Я брал у него кровь на анализ, чтобы понять природу его болезни.  
Хиджиката заморгал. Получалось, что они были полностью неправы в отношении Саннана.  
– В итоге я сделал вот это.  
Саннан достал что-то из рукава и перебросил Хиджикате. Это оказался трёхгранный стеклянный флакон, на две трети заполненный непрозрачной рубиновой жидкостью.  
– Что это?  
– Эликсир очимизу, – самодовольно сказал Саннан. – Моё изобретение.  
– Это его вылечит?  
Саннан слегка смутился.  
– Боюсь, что нет. Но это даст ему сил добраться до Страны Эльфов.  
– Страны Эльфов?  
– Там есть так называемый Пруд Жизни. Согласно легенде, если испить воды из этого пруда – сможешь излечиться от любой болезни.  
Хиджиката с сомнением взвесил флакон в руке, потом покосился на Саннана. Следовало извиниться, наверное, но он не мог. В конце концов, Саннан ему просто не нравился.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Хиджиката и пошёл к выходу.  
– Не боитесь, что я подниму тревогу?  
Хиджиката посмотрел на него в упор, но стёкла очков Саннана как всегда бликовали, и выражение глаз невозможно было разглядеть.

– Где волосы? – спросил Соджи.  
Хиджикате всё это порядком надоело, поэтому он молча ткнул пальцем во всё ещё длинную чёлку. Соджи словно не заметил.  
– Без волос не полетим.  
– Тебя послушать, так я не постригся, а облысел!  
– Волосы хоть немного примиряли с вашим скверным характером.  
– Заткнись и выпей это.  
Соджи посмотрел на флакон с очимизу без энтузиазма.  
– Что это?  
– Эликсир, который сделал Саннан. Он придаст тебе сил.  
– Я пропустил тот момент, с которого мы начали верить Саннану?  
– Да, пропустил. Пей, давай.  
Соджи поколебался, но потом всё же выпил эликсир одним глотком. Пустой флакон покатился по земле, Соджи замер.  
– Ну как? – спросил Хиджиката.  
Пусть он не показывал виду, но всё равно нервничал.  
– Нормально, – сказал Соджи медленно. – Даже неплохо. Такое странное чувство… как будто заново родился.  
На секунду Хиджикате показалось, что его глаза стали алыми, но он списал это на плохое освещение. Соджи расправил крылья и встопорщил перья, как будто став больше в несколько раз.   
– Забирайтесь скорее!   
Хиджиката поднялся по подставленному крылу, перекинул через шею Соджи связанные вместе мешки с припасами и крепко вцепился в короткие мягкие пёрышки.   
– Держитесь там!  
Хиджиката не успел ответить, потому что Соджи взлетел. Взмыл вверх почти вертикально и на такой скорости, что уши заложило. Они пробили слой прелых листьев и вылетели наружу.  
– Йухуу! – крикнул Соджи.   
Он пронёсся над землёй, набирая высоту, поднимаясь всё выше, и выше, и выше – когда Хиджиката посмотрел вниз, у него закружилась голова. Он никогда в жизни не бывал так высоко – лес, и поле, и деревня за ним простирались под ними, как на ладони.  
– Вы уверены, что это не лекарство? Потому что я чувствую себя как никогда хорошо!  
Соджи заложил такой крутой вираж, что Хиджиката ясно почувствовал свой желудок у себя в горле.  
– Хватит! Меня сейчас стошнит.  
Он опасался, что Соджи на волне эйфории его проигнорирует, но тот послушался.  
– Ну что, – сказал он весело, когда их полёт более-менее выровнялся и немного замедлился, – в какой стороне ваш дом? Говорите, и я мигом вас туда домчу.  
– Скажи лучше, ты знаешь, где находится Страна Эльфов?  
– Конечно, все ласточки знают это.   
Хиджиката посмотрел вниз – на лес и дальше, туда, где остался тихий пруд, заросший осокой, и старый уютный дом. «Простите, Кондо-сан, мы ещё обязательно встретимся, а пока я должен помочь другу». Он отвернулся и сказал Соджи:  
– Летим в Страну Эльфов!

– Сбежал! Вот ублюдок, подлец, неблагодарная скотина!  
Серизава размахнулся и запустил в стену бутылкой. Та разбилась с оглушительным звоном, как и пять предыдущих.  
– Ещё и вакидзаси украл! И это после всего, что я для него сделал!  
Серизава устало выдохнул и тяжело опустился на пол. Молча наблюдавший Саннан подождал ещё немного, для верности, и наконец решился заговорить:  
– Не переживайте так. Он обрезал волосы, а ведь только они и компенсировали его характер.  
– Да, точно, волосы.  
Серизава оживился и подобрал с пола тяжёлые, густые, блестящие на свету пряди, намотал на кулак, пропустил сквозь пальцы, понюхал.  
– Пахнут! – воскликнул он с детским восторгом. – Всё ещё пахнут, представляешь!  
Он уже не выглядел таким мрачным и злым как секунду назад.  
– Фетишист, – пробормотал Саннан, но Серизава не обратил внимания.  
Саннан всегда говорил умные слова, значения которых Серизава не знал – в этом и заключался секрет их долгого и спокойного сосуществования.

 **Глава шестая.** Дивный народ

Путь до Страны Эльфов занял довольно много времени. Главным образом, потому, что лететь они могли только ночью – при свете солнца Соджи становилось плохо. Возможно, это было проявление его болезни, а возможно – побочное действие эликсира, предупредить о котором Саннан не счёл нужным.   
Ночами было холодно – Хиджиката кутался в тёплое одеяло, которое позаимствовал в доме Серизавы, но всё равно стучал зубами. А вот Соджи по ночам чувствовал себя превосходно. Он спускался к земле и на лету ловил мелких мошек, сонных и вялых из-за холода. В эти моменты в Соджи чувствовался незнакомый, злой азарт, но днём он снова становился самим собой – такие метаморфозы беспокоили Хиджикату, и он надеялся оказаться в Стране Эльфов как можно скорее.  
– Ты точно знаешь дорогу? – спросил он однажды.  
– Конечно, – беззаботно ответил Соджи. – Мне рассказала моя матушка, а ей – её мать, и так много поколений подряд.  
Хиджиката представил себе ласточку, прокладывающую маршрут с помощью карты и компаса.  
– И что она рассказала?  
– Чтобы добраться до Страны Эльфов, нужно сначала свернуть направо, а дальше лететь прямо до самого рассвета.  
– Это слишком обтекаемо!  
Соджи рассмеялся.  
– Не волнуйтесь, мы уже близко.  
И они продолжили путь.  
С каждым днём становилось всё теплее, пейзаж менялся на глазах: серые равнины сменились зелёными холмами, потом огромным дремучим лесом, намного большим, чем лес, в котором раньше жил Хиджиката, а потом они добрались до берега моря и полетели вдоль полосы прибоя. Их путешествие длилось так долго, что Хиджиката даже не сразу поверил, когда Соджи вдруг сказал:  
– Мы на месте.

Сначала они почувствовали цветочный аромат, такой сильный, словно рядом находилась целая роща цветущей сакуры. Потом облака раздвинулись, и они увидели Страну Эльфов.  
Хиджиката свесился вниз и с восторгом разглядывал зелёные сады, белые беседки, весёлые узкие речушки с перекинутыми через них ажурными мостиками, огромные клумбы с диковинными цветами, о которых он даже никогда не слышал. Солнце уже взошло, но Соджи резко снизился и нырнул под защиту густой листвы. Они летели между деревьев, до тех пор пока Соджи едва не врезался в ствол, заглядевшись на огромного белого лебедя, важно плавающего в небольшом круглом озере.  
– Ну хватит, – сказал Хиджиката. – Давай остановимся и оглядимся.   
Они приземлились на плечо мраморной статуи, изображающей девушку с кувшином в руках. Из кувшина вытекала прозрачная струйка воды и с плеском лилась в большую мраморную же вазу.   
– Нужно найти Пруд Жизни, а для этого лучше всего расспросить кого-нибудь из эльфов. Твоя мать не рассказывала, как они выглядят?  
Соджи задумался.  
– Припоминаю… Вроде бы это прекрасные могучие воины, мудрые и беспечные, древние и юные одновременно…  
Хиджиката попытался представить себе такое сочетание, но не смог.  
– Ладно, давай тогда спросим вон тех людей, может, они подскажут, где искать эльфов.  
Невдалеке от них под раскидистым розовым кустом устроилась весёлая компания. Подойдя ближе, Хиджиката увидел, что все трое гуляк такого же роста, как он сам, и отличаются от него только тонкими, полупрозрачными крылышками за спиной.  
– Добрый день, – сказал он вежливо, – и приятного аппетита. Извините, что отвлекаю.  
– Да ничего, – весело ответил мужчина, на голове которого была повязана зелёная бандана. – Может, вы есть хотите? Или пить?  
Он многозначительно покачал бутылью. Не меньше десятка таких же бутылей, только пустых, было разбросано на траве вокруг.  
– Нет, спасибо. Вы не подскажете, где нам найти эльфов?  
Мужчина в бандане вытаращился на Хиджикату, как будто услышал что-то очень странное, а длинноволосый парнишка, сидевший рядом с ним, громко фыркнул и прошипел:  
– Слышите, Сано-сан, эти ребята ищут эльфов!  
Они громко рассмеялись, хотя Хиджиката не находил ни одной причины для смеха.  
– Шинпачи, Хейске, тише вы! – сказал красноволосый мужчина, который, видимо, был здесь главным.   
Он встал и поклонился.  
– Я Харада Саноске, чем могу служить.  
– Мы ищем эльфов, – терпеливо повторил Хиджиката. – Мы их раньше никогда не видели, только знаем, что это прекрасные могучие воины, мудрые и беспечные, древние и юные одновременно…  
Какое-то время Харада молча смотрел на него, а потом вдруг фыркнул. Хейске и Шинпачи уже просто катались по земле, подвывая от хохота. Хиджиката стиснул кулаки, но решил, что глупо обижаться на пьяных.  
– Ладно, – сказал он сквозь зубы. – Поищем кого-нибудь, обладающего интеллектом. Вроде бы, я видел здесь лебедя.  
– Ох, не сердитесь, – Харада снова принял серьёзный вид. – Просто у нас редко бывают иноземцы, это всегда так смеш… то есть, я хотел сказать, волнующе… Хватит ржать!  
Он обращался к своим собутыльникам, но те продолжали хохотать в голос. Харада пихнул Шинпачи ногой, а Хейске рукой и снова улыбнулся Хиджикате.  
– Думаю, если вы расскажете нам свою историю, мы сможем вам помочь.  
Хиджиката в этом сильно сомневался.  
Соджи протолкался вперёд и заглянул в горлышко бутылки.  
– Привет, – сказал он, – я Соджи, а тот хмурый тип – Хиджиката. Что вы там говорили про угощение?  
Шинпачи хохотнул.  
– Ты мне нравишься, парень! Сейчас будет вам угощение.  
Хиджиката вздохнул и сел рядом с Харадой.  
Конечно, он не стал вываливать подробности на первых встречных, просто объяснил, что Соджи болен, и что они ищут Пруд Жизни. Узнав это, Харада посерьёзнел.  
– Не беспокойтесь, с вашим другом всё будет в порядке. Пруд действительно существует, и действительно излечивает от любой болезни. Чуть попозже мы вас туда проводим.  
– Почему не сейчас?  
– Потому что мы на работе.  
Хиджиката скептически оглядел весёлое застолье, и Харада пожал плечами с обезоруживающей улыбкой.  
– Подождите до вечера, а пока почему бы вам не отдохнуть вместе с нами.  
– Так вы отдыхаете или работаете?!  
Хиджиката посмотрел на Соджи, но тот активно болтал с Хейске и ни на что не обращал внимания. Похоже, скорое излечение его совершенно не интересовало.  
– Вот, выпейте, – Шинпачи протянул Хиджикате бутыль с саке.  
– Спасибо, я не пью.  
– Да ладно, за знакомство.  
– Сказал же, не нужно.  
Шинпачи привстал с пьяным упорством и попытался всунуть бутыль Хиджикате в руки, тот инстинктивно отшатнулся, и именно в этот момент Соджи резко развернулся и взмахнул крылом.  
– Хиджиката-сан, они говорят, что…  
Удар крыла отправил Хиджикату в короткий полёт прямо в объятья Шинпачи, тот от неожиданности выронил бутылку, и она, совершив поразительный кульбит, приземлилась точно Хиджикате на голову.   
– Упс, – сказал Шинпачи.  
Соджи и Хейске заржали, Хиджиката сидел неподвижно, как статуя, только саке стекало по его лицу игривыми струйками. Харада покачал головой, встал и протянул ему руку.  
– Всё в по…  
Хиджиката облизнулся, потом подобрал бутылку и заглянул внутрь.   
– И это вы называете выпивкой? – сказал он презрительно. – Тащите сюда всё саке, какое найдёте!

Прошло немало времени, прежде чем Хиджиката решил, что нужно сделать перерыв. Бесшабашное веселье, которое всегда накрывало его в начале, сошло на нет, и он чувствовал скорее злость, усталость, и некоторую тяжесть в желудке. Зато остальным было весело .  
Харада разделся до пояса и изображал танец живота, Хейске и Шинпачи дружно хохотали и хлопали, ну а Соджи… тот просто упился вхлам.   
– Хиджиката-сан, Хиджиката-сан, – мямлил он, безуспешно пытаясь сосредоточить взгляд в одной точке, – почему вас стало двое? Вы знаете, я и с одним-то еле уживаюсь, а два Хиджикаты это чересчур для меня.  
«Протрезвей», хотел сказать ему Хиджиката, но побоялся, что не сможет выговорить такое сложное слово.   
– Я пойду… – сказал он Хараде. – Пойду… подышу…  
– Ага, – тот помахал ему бутылкой. – Тебе не помешает.   
Хиджиката побрёл подальше от них, тщательно следя за тем, в какой очередности ставить ноги. Вот потому он и не любил пить.  
Постепенно он удалился от пьяной компании, прошёл сквозь небольшую рощицу и вышел к пруду. Солнце нестерпимо ярко сияло, отражаясь от поверхности воды – Хиджиката зажмурился, и только проморгавшись, понял, что он тут не один.  
В пруду купалась девушка.   
В обычное время Хиджиката немедленно поспешил бы уйти, но сейчас он был пьян, поэтому остался на месте, беззастенчиво её разглядывая.  
Девушка стояла у берега, и вода омывала её по-мальчишески узкие бёдра. Спина тоже была узкой и худенькой, талию Хиджиката смог бы обхватить ладонями. Тёмные волосы струились по её плечам, едва прикрывая лопатки, прозрачные крылышки слегка трепетали, радужно сияя в солнечных лучах. Приятное зрелище.  
Чтобы увидеть её лицо хотя бы в профиль, нужно было пройти вперёд и вбок. Но стоило Хиджикате сделать шаг, как он наступил на сухую ветку, которая сломалась с оглушительным треском. Девушка вздрогнула и обернулась.  
У неё было милое личико с огромными влажными глазами в опушье длинных ресниц. «Повстречав у пруда прекрасную юную лань, волк оробел», подумал Хиджиката. Спьяну его всегда тянуло сочинять стихи.  
Девушка выглядела испуганной. Нужно было дать понять, что он не подглядывает за ней, а просто занят своими делами.  
– Извините, – сказал Хиджиката непринуждённо. – Не подскажете, где здесь Пруд Жизни?  
Девушка попятилась. При этом она почему-то прикрывала руками не грудь, а низ живота. Впрочем, она была такая худенькая, что Хиджиката всё равно ничего не мог разглядеть.   
– Не беспокойтесь, – продолжал он увещевать бедняжку.   
Девушка отступала дальше в воду, и Хиджиката наконец понял, что ведёт себя недостойно.  
– Не волнуйтесь, я уже ухо…   
Сегодня точно был не его день. На пути попалась какая-то коряга, Хиджиката споткнулся, взмахнул руками в попытке сохранить равновесие, зашатался и упал не навзничь, а вбок. Локоть ожгло болью, но это мало что значило, по сравнению с тем, что Хиджиката успел увидеть с этого ракурса.  
Они закричали одновременно: Хиджиката просто кричал, а девушка выкрикнула:  
– Стража!  
После чего метнулась к берегу, схватила длинное непрозрачное одеяние и закуталась в него.  
Подумав, Хиджиката кричать перестал.   
– Извини, – буркнул он, садясь и потирая ноющую руку, – я принял тебя за…  
Из-за деревьев вывалились Харада, Шинпачи и Хейске с оружием наголо. Следом за ними поспевал Соджи.  
– Ваше Величество! – выкрикнул Харада. – Вы звали на помощь?  
– Хиджиката-сан, – воскликнул Соджи. – Оказывается, эти ребята – эльфы, а это – их королева. А вот этот пруд и есть Пруд Жизни.  
Хиджиката сидел и моргал, медленно трезвея.  
– Этот мужчина, – голос королевы звучал мелодично, но уверенно, как у человека, привыкшего отдавать приказы, – подглядывал за мной.  
Харада посмотрел на Хиджикату и присвистнул.  
– Ну ты и проныра! А с виду не скажешь. Но если ты видел нашу королеву обнажённой, тебе придётся жениться на ней.  
– И не подумаю! – возмутился Хиджиката. – Это же…  
– Отрубите ему голову! – приказала королева.  
Харада и остальные переглянулись.  
– Извини, приятель, но мы должны выполнять приказ королевы.  
В отличие от Хиджикаты, они понятия не имели, что королева на самом деле – король.

 **Глава седьмая.** Королева эльфов

– Так значит, королева – парень.  
– Да.  
– А вы уверены? Может, она просто плоская?  
– Я видел его член.  
– Может она просто нестандартного телосложения.  
– Это ж насколько нестандартной нужно быть!  
Соджи приуныл.  
– Теперь понятно, если он скрывает свой пол, то сделает всё, чтобы вы молчали... Но меня-то за что?  
– Сам виноват. Я тебе кричал, что нужно улетать.  
– Я не мог, у меня всё перед глазами двоилось.  
– Потому что нализался.  
– Кто бы говорил.  
– Заткнись, – попросил Хиджиката. – Без тебя тошно.  
Он закрыл глаза и прижался лбом к стене. В тюремной камере было темно и прохладно, холодная каменная кладка немного остужала гудящую голову и облегчала боль. Ещё одной причиной, по которой Хиджиката старался не пить, было похмелье. Голова как будто превратилась в колокол, который всё звонил и звонил, звонил и звонил…   
Хиджиката застонал и прижался к стене виском.  
– Больше никогда не буду пить.  
– Конечно, не будете. Нас же казнят на рассвете…  
Соджи оживился.  
– А может, вы всё-таки женитесь на нём.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на него с ненавистью. Гадёныш выпил не меньше, но выглядел бодрым и энергичным. Это было несправедливо.  
– Я не хочу жениться на парне.  
– Вы ограниченный человек. Нельзя судить о других по внешним признакам, важно только то, что внутри.  
– Может, ты на нём женишься?  
– И не подумаю. Вы заварили, вы и расхлёбывайте.  
– Тогда молчи.  
Соджи действительно замолчал, но не надолго.  
– Эй… Вы меня слышите?  
– Попросил же, – пробормотал Хиджиката, не открывая глаз.   
– Это не я.  
Пришлось оглядеться.  
По другую сторону решётки стоял король эльфов. Всё то же смазливое личико и тёмные глазищи – если не знать, ни за что не примешь за парня, тем более что пышное розовое платье с кружевами делало его фигуру почти женственной.  
Хиджиката сел, придерживая гудящую голову. Не зря же король пришёл в темницу, возможно, им удастся договориться – нужно было вести себя осторожно и тактично.  
– Не представляю, как вы могли обознаться, – сказал Соджи. – Невооружённым глазом видно, что это парень.  
– Не ты ли предлагал забыть о внешнем?  
– Извините, – шепнул король. – Мне очень жаль, что так получилось. Мой брат погорячился.  
– Брат?  
Король вздохнул и потупился.  
– Мы близнецы, меня зовут Чизуру, а брата – Каору. По нашим традициям взойти на трон может только женщина, но я никогда не хотела править. Мне больше нравится танцевать на лунной дорожке и болтать с бабочками…  
Она слабо улыбнулась, и Хиджиката проклял здешнюю полутьму, свою глупость и похмелье – за компанию. Конечно же, перед ними была женщина, это ощущалось в каждом её движении. Там где у её брата проглядывали угловатость и резкость, она была изящной и нежной.  
– А Каору, он другой, ему нравится править. Поэтому мы договорились, что он будет подменять меня по необходимости. Никто не должен узнать об этом.  
Она сжала прутья решётки бледными пальчиками.  
– Но Каору зашёл слишком далеко, бросив вас в темницу!   
– Это верно, – поддакнул Соджи.  
– Ваше Величество, – сказал Хиджиката, – мы оба клянёмся, что никогда никому не расскажем о вашей тайне.  
– Правда?  
– Конечно, не расскажем, – буркнул Соджи. – Нас ведь казнить собираются, если кто-то успел забыть.  
Королева мило покраснела.  
– Не беспокойтесь, я вас сейчас же выпущу, и вы сможете беспрепятственно улететь.  
– Но мы не просто так сюда пришли, мы ищем Пруд Жизни, который исцеляет болезни.  
– Хорошо, я провожу вас туда, – она улыбнулась. – Пусть это будет моим извинением. 

Луна отражалась на гладкой поверхности пруда и в глазах королевы. Хиджиката начал думать про луну, чьё отраженье в девичьих глазах бесценно, но запутался в слогах. На трезвую голову стихосложение ему не давалось.  
– Это и есть волшебный пруд? – скептически спросил Соджи.  
Чизуру – про себя Хиджиката звал королеву по имени – кивнула.   
– Тогда почему твой брат мылся в нём?  
– Он не мылся, а проводил ритуал. Дело в том, что целебные свойства имеет не вода, а золотая пыльца с крыльев королевы. Мы регулярно совершаем омовения, чтобы этот пруд продолжал дарить жизнь всем, кто нуждается в нашей помощи.  
– Хм…  
Соджи приблизился к кромке воды, потом оглянулся на Хиджикату. Тот ободряюще кивнул.  
– Надеюсь, у твоего брата нет кожных заболеваний, – пробормотал Соджи, наклонился и сделал глоток.  
Потом ещё один, и ещё, и ещё.   
– Эй, может, хватит.   
– На всякий случай, – неразборчиво ответил Соджи и продолжил пить.  
Наконец он остановился, встряхнулся, пригладил встопорщившиеся перья.  
– Ну как? Как себя чувствуешь?  
Соджи постоял молча, а потом вдруг захрипел и повалился на бок.  
– Соджи!  
Хиджиката бросился к нему, но засранец расхохотался.  
– Вы такой доверчивый! Нормально я себя чувствую. Как будто ничего не изменилось.  
– Целебная пыльца победит любую болезнь, – сказала Чизуру. – К утру он будет здоров.  
– Шарлатанство какое-то. Как мы это проверим?  
Хиджиката молча закатал рукав, обнажив содранную до крови кожу на локте, зачерпнул воды и полил на рану. Не прошло и нескольких секунд, как всё зажило без следа.  
– Ух ты, – сказал Соджи сухо. – И правда, волшебство.  
Хиджиката тоже чувствовал себя странно. Соджи так долго был болен, что в лёгкое и быстрое выздоровление просто не верилось.   
– Всё в порядке, – сказал он негромко и, запрокинув голову, посмотрел на Соджи. – С тобой теперь всё будет в порядке.   
– Да.   
Соджи потоптался на месте, а потом вдруг заявил своим обычным тоном:  
– Полетаю, наверное. А то я проголодался.  
И, прежде чем Хиджиката успел что-то сказать, оттолкнулся от земли и взлетел.  
– Не трогайте бабочек! – крикнула ему вслед Чизуру.  
Соджи не ответил.  
– Извините его, просто он нервничает.  
Чизуру кивнула.  
– Я понимаю. Многие нервничают и не могут поверить в чудо, но это пройдёт.  
Они помолчали.  
– Значит, на рассвете вы улетите?  
– Да, наверное…  
Они помолчали ещё. Хиджиката решил, что это глупо. Он стоял рядом с королевой эльфов и даже не мог сказать ей что-то приятное. Он же не подросток какой-нибудь.  
– Я…  
– Я…  
Они оба замолчали, потом Чизуру снова заговорила.  
– Я хотела сказать, что… – она потупилась, – что мне нравятся ваши волосы.  
Хиджиката нахмурился. В последнее время он болезненно воспринимал упоминание о волосах.  
– Они были намного длиннее, – сказал он сухо. – Я их отрезал.  
Это был момент истины, внутренне Хиджиката напрягся, но Чизуру только покачала головой.  
– Мне нравятся короткие, – сказала она.  
Где-то там, наверху, сошлись звёзды, и планеты выстроились в один ряд, но Хиджиката этого видеть не мог. Он видел только серебряный блеск луны в тёмных глазах Чизуру.  
– Я думаю, – сказал он медленно, – что мы не улетим на рассвете. Соджи нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя. К тому же, у нас тут появились знакомые, не можем же мы улететь не попрощавшись. На всё это нужно время. Неделя, например…  
– Или больше? – спросила Чизуру.  
– Или больше, – согласился Хиджиката.

**Эпилог**

– Это Страна Эльфов, – сказал Амагири.  
– Ничего особенного, – пренебрежительно фыркнул Ширануи.  
Казама только ухмыльнулся. Пусть королева эльфов не отвечала на его письма, при личной встрече она точно падёт к его ногам.   
Не будь он Казама Чикаге.


End file.
